1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tensioner for an endless power transmission belt or the like as well as to a method of making such a tensioner.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a tensioner for a power transmission belt that is adapted to be operated in an endless path, the tensioner comprising a support means for being fixed relative to the belt, a belt engaging means carried by the support means and being movable relative thereto, movable cam means operatively associated with the support means and the belt engaging means for moving the belt engaging means relative to the support means, and spring means operatively associated with the support means and the cam means for urging the belt engaging means relative to the support means and against the belt with a force to tension the belt.
For example, see the following U.S. Patent:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,906--Kraft et al.
It appears from item (1) above that a plurality of dish-shaped springs are telescopically disposed on a shaft and urge a cam means axially on the shaft into camming engagement with a cam follower on an arm pivotally mounted on the shaft and carrying an idler pulley which is urged in a tensioning direction against a belt by the force of the dish-shaped springs.